Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 12 - Last Man Standing
"The beds are gone!" ~ Michael '''Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 12 - Last Man Standing '''is the 12th episode in Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. This episode has Jack, Michael, and Ray competing for the Tower of Pimps in a deep underground cavern. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey (Not competing) *Gavin Free (Not competing) *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. The Competition Rules *The players all go into a monster-ridden cave. *You can only return to the Safe Room if you are the last person left alive. *Whoever makes it back into the Safe Room wins a point. *First to seven points wins the Tower of Pimps. *You are allowed to kill each other. *You cannot break any existing structure. Summary The episode kicks off in the Safe Room, where Geoff and Gavin explain the rules of the competition, after which the lads immediately begin the game. In Round 1, Ray and Jack die from a mob of Zombies, while Gavin lags out of the game. Michael runs back into the Safe Room, claiming his first point. Round 2 kicks off with Michael killing Ray with a sword. Jack runs into a horde of Skeletons and dies, leaving Michael to return to the room after killing a couple of Spiders. Gavin and Geoff, having died while filming, decide to make iron armor. Round 3 sees Jack run over to the Tower of Pimps, while Ray gets killed by Spiders. Michael kills Jack and races back to the Safe Room, claiming his third point. Round 4 begins with Michael immediately getting blown up by a Creeper. Ray finds some pork chops, but Jack starts to attack and kill him. Jack makes it to safety, claiming his first point. Round 5 sees the Safe Room surrounded by Spiders. As the lads break through, Ray complains that he doesn't have his roses on him. Jack gets blown up by a Creeper, as Ray gets killed by a Zombie. Michael runs back into the Safe Room, claiming his fourth point. Round 6 starts with Jack finding some pants, and Ray mistakenly leaves the course, then gets killed by Zombies. Jack climbs up on a ledge, but gets killed by a Creeper. Michael just barely makes it to safety, claiming his fifth point. Round 7 has Ray immediately get surrounded by monsters and killed by a Creeper. Jack runs into a horde of Spiders and dies. Michael again makes it to the Safe Room, claiming his sixth point. Round 8 starts with Jack getting blown up three seconds after leaving the Safe Room. Michael gets killed, leaving Ray to run through a mob of enemies to the Safe Room, claiming his first point. Round 9 begins with Michael trying to get out, but a Creeper makes its way into the Safe Room, blowing up the beds. As Jack and Michael run from monsters, Ray hides around a corner near the Safe Room. Michael gets blown up and Jack gets killed shortly after. Ray then enters the Safe Room, claiming his second point. Round 10 sees all three players escape the Safe Room. Ray passes by a chest, and Michael kills him shortly after. A Creeper blows both Michael and Jack up, closing this round with no winner. Round 11 kicks off with Jack getting followed by Spiders, then getting blown up. Ray hides while Michael fights. Michael frantically searshes for Ray, and finally finds and kills him. Michael successfully returns to safety, claiming his seventh and final point. Results Victory Celebration Gavin blows up the Safe Room, killing all five players. Back in Achievement City, Michael mines down the Tower of Pimps and rebuilds it on his podium, then tries to do a 360, but fails. Trivia *This episode had the lighting modified for some clips to increase visibility. *It has been discovered that round 9 (14:40) perfectly syncs with the can-can. Navigation Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Episodes Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Competitions